Cupido
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Cupido es un chico normal que trabaja como dependiente en una heladería? - Un One-shot dedicado al día de San Valentín :)
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda que si vas más de tres veces a la heladería de la esquina entre las calles de Mejiro Dori y Sasame Dori en Nerima encontrarás el amor de tu vida.

Eran muchos los que creían que la historia era cierta, de esta pequeña tienda habían nacido como mínimo 20 parejas que se habían comprometido. Y esto en tan sólo medio año. No es que la brujería estuviera involucrada o que los helados estuvieran envenenados, todo se debía a que uno de sus dependientes era capaz de encontrar a tu media naranja y presentártela en tan sólo 72 horas.

El chico al que habían bautizado como Cupido no era más que un muchacho de 22 años muy observador, atento, cauteloso y, por qué no decirlo, atractivo. Se decía que él sabía leer a las personas, que con pocos detalles adivinaba el sabor del helado que más te gustaría y que tras tres días podría ver quién sería tu pareja perfecta, tu compañero de por vida. La heladería empezó a ganar clientes gracias a eso, al principio era muy pequeña y modesta y "Cupido" sólo trabajaba allí algunas tardes para poder costearse los torneos en los que participaba, porque pese a su don creando parejas su pasión real eran las artes marciales.

Fue tal el éxito que tuvo el negocio desde el primer noviazgo creado allí que el dueño del local le pidió al dependiente que trabajara más horas entre semana, que le subiría el sueldo si fuera necesario, y él aceptó. No lo hizo sólo por el dinero, sino porque vio que así ayudaba a gente a ser más feliz y además se divertía mucho siendo empleado allí.

La primera vez que comenzó a trabajar pensó que era un empleo de lo más aburrido, servir cucuruchos durante 4 horas todas las tardes no era algo que le despertara demasiado entusiasmo, así que empezó a distraerse viendo como eran aquellos clientes que iban a menudo y estaban solos. Le gustaba inventarse cómo serían sus vidas, de qué trabajarían, qué les gustaría hacer, qué helado preferían…

Le hacía especial gracia un chico que parecía bastante despistado, llevaba una bandana amarilla atada a la cabeza y siempre iba con mapas en la mano. A veces le había pedido indicaciones para ir a lugares lejanos, como Osaka o Kyoto, pero sin saber cómo, ese muchacho siempre terminaba de nuevo en la heladería.

Lo observó durante varias semanas, pudo deducir que era un chico tímido al que le encantaba el chocolate y al que seguramente, también le gustaban los cerdos pues llevaba un parche en su mochila con ese animalito. Además siempre vestía un jersey de color amarillo y la bandana que llevaba también era de esa misma tonalidad, creyó que probablemente ese era su color favorito. Poco después descubrió que el chico, al igual que él, era un apasionado de las artes marciales, lo cual hizo que empatizara aún más con él. Le llamaba la atención que siempre anduviera solo, sin familia, sin amigos, sin novia… Así que decidió poner remedio a eso pues creía que merecía un poco de compañía. Desde hacía un par de días una chica muy atractiva iba a estudiar a la heladería cada tarde. Era una muchacha con el pelo largo y verde, y por lo que había podido adivinar era muy organizada pues llevaba todos sus apuntes ordenados con carpetas de colores decoradas con corazones amarillos. Además el tono de los mensajes de su móvil era el gruñir de un cerdo. Ambos días ella había pedido un cucurucho doble de chocolate y al sacar su cartera había podido observar que éste tenía un estampado del mapamundi y dentro tenía una pequeña colección de billetes de tren seguramente de muchos de los viajes que habría hecho. Las coincidencias eran demasiado claras como para dejarlo pasar, así que el tercer día que ella apareció, antes de pedir nada, se sentó en una de las mesas y empezó a sacar carteles de su mochila con la intención de colgar un anuncio en el tablón que tenían dedicado a publicidad y demás. En el cartel podía leerse "Se busca chico fuerte para acabar con un estúpido cazador de cerdos gigantes" con eso tuvo suficiente.

Antes de que ella se dirigiera al mostrador, Cupido se acercó a ella y le llevó una tarrina.

\- Esto es de parte del chico de la bandana.

\- Oh, ahm, gracias – aceptó sonriendo colorada mientras levantaba la mirada y la dirigía al chaval en cuestión.

\- No me las des a mi, dáselas a él – respondió señalando al tímido muchacho.

Ella se levantó y fue a hablar con él y bueno, el resto es historia. Esta fue la primera pareja creada por el famoso dependiente.

Desde ese día muchos otros noviazgos habían nacido allí, algunos gracias a él, otros simplemente por las ganas de los solteros que a la heladería acudían en busca de su media naranja.

Sin embargo Cupido permanecía solo, y no es que le faltaran pretendientas, al contrario, también había una buena fila de chicas que sólo iban a la heladería para poder disfrutar de la belleza y atractivo del dependiente. Pero él no estaba para estas cosas, estaba demasiado centrado en sus entrenos y sus torneos, su única finalidad era llegar a ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, y para ello no necesitaba ninguna distracción, o eso creía hasta que una tarde llegó un grupo de tres amigas al local. Desde su posición podía escuchar a la perfección lo que ellas estaban hablando pues la acústica del edificio permitía que desde el mostrador pudieras oír lo que se hablaba en la esquina de la entrada, así el dueño de la heladería podía saber qué pensaban sus clientes.

\- Te digo que el dependiente puede encontrar al amor de tu vida.

\- Y yo te digo que el amor no existe.

\- Akane, tienes casi 22 años, ya va siendo hora de que empieces a buscar novio.

\- Yo no necesito novio, además dudo que ese tal "Cupido" tenga poder alguno Yuka.

\- Bueno, pues si tú no quieres deja que nos encuentre a nuestro príncipe azul a nosotras, ¿verdad Sayuri?

\- Eso es, tú sólo acompáñanos anda, además los helados están muy ricos.

La chica resopló y roló los ojos, sus amigas eran muy persuasivas cuando querían, pero ella no era para nada femenina, no en ese sentido. No creía en el amor, no quería novio, ¿quién necesita a un hombre para ser feliz? Ella no, ella era una mujer independiente y la única vez que creyó amar a alguien resultó ser a un médico mayor que ella que acabó casándose con su hermana. Chapeau.

Desde el instituto los chicos habían sido un estorbo para ella, la perseguían y le pedían citas sin parar, además su padre le recordaba constantemente que debía encontrar un buen prometido para seguir con su dojo, pero ella se reafirmaba en que no necesitaba a un hombre para poder heredar y hacerse cargo del gimnasio de su familia.

Se acercó junto a sus compañeras al aparador y observó la gran variedad de helados que había allí, dudaba entre los sabores que había disponibles, nunca había sido demasiado buena decidiéndose y tener tantas opciones sólo conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

\- Vainilla con trozos de fresa, ese es el que más te gustará – dijo el dependiente sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Ah claro, tú eres Cupido, aquel que lee a las personas – comentó con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Jaja, no, yo soy Saotome Ranma, el empleado del mes.

\- Quiero el de nata y cookies.

\- Te gustará más el de vainilla.

\- Bueno, pues no quiero ese.

\- Eres muy cabezona, toma ni que sea pruébalo – siguió él ofreciéndole una mini tarrina con el helado que él le había recomendado.

\- ¿Por qué crees que me gustará si puede saberse? – preguntó ella mientras se ponía una cucharada en la boca para que ese entrometido se callara.

\- Fácil, llevas un perfume dulce, me recuerda al aroma de la vainilla, y además el clip de tu pelo tiene forma de fresa, es evidente que no llevarás un clip con algo que no amas, por ejemplo yo no llevaría el pin de un gato porque los odio.

La chica tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ese era el mejor helado que había probado en su vida, se sonrojó pero no quiso que él lo viera, no quería darle la razón a ese engreído, había escuchado muchas historias sobre él y le parecía algo injusto que él jugara a hacer parejas así como así, había gente que tardaba años en conocerse y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y él en tres días quería hacer creer a la gente que les había salvado la vida presentándoles a su media naranja, como si algo como eso existiera de verdad.

\- Gracias, pero sigo queriendo el de nata con cookies.

\- Vaya, cabezona y orgullosa, me estás poniendo muy difícil la tarea de encontrarte un novio.

\- Entonces te ahorraré todo el trabajo, no quiero me busques a nadie.

\- Mejor, porque dudo que una marimacho como tú llegue a casarse nunca.

Las amigas de la muchacha la miraban atónitas, ella siempre era dulce, tenía mal carácter pero nunca la habían visto hablarle así a nadie, con esas confianzas, con esa rudeza. Las tres chicas se sentaron y tomaron sus respectivos postres. Cupido las observó, fue fácil adivinar que la de la derecha era una chica abierta y simpática, le gustaba la gimnasia rítmica y era bastante coqueta, su cola y el lazo rojo con la que la adornaba la delataba, además su bolso tenía la forma de la Estrella de la Muerte, claro indicio de que era fan de la Guerra de las Galaxias. La otra, la de la izquierda se veía un poco más tímida, sin embargo llevaba una camiseta de fútbol, su equipo era el Barça y pese a la informalidad de esa prenda la había combinado muy bien con una falda como las que usas cuando juegas a tenis. Finalmente su manera de sentarse inquieta le dejó ver que era una chica hiperactiva a la que le gusta hacer muchas cosas y actividades. A ellas dos ya las había calado, y tan sólo le había bastado una hora, pero a la tercera, a ella no podía leerla de ninguna de las maneras. Sabía que era testaruda, cabezona, orgullosa, pero debía haber mucho más detrás de esa ruda personalidad. Tenía el pelo azulado y corto, lo que le decía que no era de aquellas chicas que se pasa horas ante el espejo, pues ni laca ni ningún producto de cosmética parecía formar parte de su día a día, tan sólo ese pequeño clip que seguramente llevaba más por comodidad que por estilismo.

Tenía varios moretones en las rodillas, seguro que era deportista, esas marcas nunca fallan, pero aún quería saber más, ella a diferencia de todas las otras era misteriosa.

Al día siguiente ella regresó sola, había quedado allí con Yuka y Sayuri pero había llegado antes de lo acordado así que sonrojada se acercó al aparador.

\- Ehm, hola Ranma-kun.

\- Oh, mira quien tenemos aquí. Hola simpática.

\- Oye no tienes que ser grosero tampoco, no es muy profesional.

\- Perdona, tienes razón. ¿Qué quieres hoy?

\- Quiero el helado de vainilla y fresa que me diste ayer – dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Te gustó.

\- Bueno, vine también a pedirte disculpas, ayer fui un poco borde… - comentó desganada.

\- No parece una disculpa muy sincera.

\- Una parte lo es, la otra es que mis amigas me regañaron por haber sido tan descortés… creen que por mi culpa no les buscarás pareja.

\- Jajaja, ¿sabes qué? Ya tengo a sus parejas pensadas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mira, en la mesa del fondo, ese chico se llama Daisuke, es del club de gimnasia artística masculina, le gustan las chicas monas y presumidas y es fan de Star Wars, incluso lleva tatuado a C3PO.

\- Déjame adivinar, él es para Yuka.

\- Supongo, la de la coleta – ella asintió contenta de haber adivinado – si miras a la derecha verás a Hiroshi, estudia medicina pero está en cinco clubs en su universidad, entre ellos hace tenis, futbol y arte dramático. Está estudiando un poco de catalán porque quiere ir a Barcelona a ver un partido Barça-Madrid en un par de meses.

\- ¡Sería genial que saliera con Sayuri! – gritó ella entusiasmada, aunque de repente se dio cuenta de que ella no creía en nada de eso, ¿por qué se alegraba? De repente cambió el tono de su voz - ¿Sabes que que compartan aficiones no implica que estén hechos el uno para el otro verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero descubrir eso ya es cosa suya, yo sólo les doy el empujón para que tengan confianza y se atrevan a hablar con alguien con quien efectivamente comparten gustos y hobbies. Muy posiblemente hacer cosas juntos los una, si sus personalidades reales luego son incompatibles, eso ya les tocará a ellos averiguarlo.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, en realidad, quizás ese chico no iba tan desencaminado, quizás no estaba haciendo todo esto solo por la fama y ganar más dinero trabajando allí, pudiera ser que lo que él intentaba era alegrar el corazón de gente solitaria como ella.

Sus amigas llegaron y Ranma les dio helados "de parte" de Hiroshi y Daisuke, pocas horas después todos se dirigían hacia el cine a sus primeras citas. Akane sin embargo decidió irse sola para casa. Se preguntaba por qué él no había aprovechado para presentarle algún chico si ya lo había hecho con sus amigas, no es que quisiera que le encontraran novio, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de muchacho le buscaría el dependiente entrometido.

La siguiente tarde sus compañeras habían vuelto a quedar con los muchachos del día anterior, así que ella se encontraba sola pensando si ir a la heladería o quedarse en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando un poco. Finalmente sin saber muy bien por qué decidió ir a ese local donde había ido ya dos días seguidos.

\- ¡Simpática! Otra vez por aquí, al final tendrás que decirme tu nombre – saludó Ranma bromista.

\- Me llamo Tendo Akane – continuó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Akane, ¿qué quieres hoy?

\- ¡Oye! ¿No tendrías que usar Tendo o algo más formal? Eres muy poco respetuoso.

\- Perdona Akane, es que me parece que ya lo sé casi todo de ti – dijo levantando las cejas y moviendo las manos como un mago.

\- ¡No me leas! No te atrevas – gritó ella tapándose los ojos con la mano como si él pudiera robarle el alma sólo con mirarla.

\- Jajaja, no me digas que te crees todas las patrañas que cuentan de mi. Yo sólo observo los pequeños detalles que definen a las personas, cualquiera podría hacerlo si dedicara un poco de tiempo a ello. Pero estamos tan ensimismados en nuestros mundos que nos olvidamos de lo que nos rodea.

\- Qué profundo señor Saotome.

\- Soy un artista marcial Akane, la concentración y observación es una de las primeras cosas que debes dominar cuando eres tan bueno como yo.

\- Vaya, un artista marcial…

\- Aha, como tú.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido? – preguntó ella desconfiada mirándose a si misma para descubrir qué la había delatado.

\- En la mochila de deporte que llevas, sobresale tu gi.

\- Vaya, eres bueno de verdad ¿eh?

\- El mejor, no lo dudes.

Ella sonrió, volvió a escoger el helado de vainilla y fresas y se sentó en la mesa y leyó un libro.

Pasó una semana más y Akane continuó yendo cada tarde a la heladería, había días en que sólo pedía un café o un zumo de naranja, pero finalmente encontró entrañable la manera en la que Ranma animaba a otras personas a encontrar el amor. A veces se acercaba al dependiente y le recomendaba posibles parejas, empezó a fijarse en los detalles de los que "Cupido" le había hablado y fue así como descubrió cómo era Ranma, qué era lo que le gustaba, qué era lo que le apasionaba, no le preguntó demasiado, creyó interesante ir descubriendo por si misma cómo era aquella persona tan extraña que entre torneo y torneo se dedicaba a hacer de dios del amor. Sin embargo no podía parar de preguntarse por qué él no le había encontrado nunca pareja, por qué no le había presentado ningún chico ¿Es que realmente pensaba lo que le dijo cuando la conoció? ¿Que no encontraría nunca marido? Quizás no había media naranja para ella, seguramente ella era una manzanita en un mundo de naranjas, no es que le importara pero, desde que descubrió la manera en la que Ranma juntaba vidas, no dejó de dudar si quizás, en este mundo loco hubiera otra manzanita como ella.

Esa tarde decidió ir de nuevo a ese sitio que ya se estaba volviendo como en un segundo hogar. Al entrar se extrañó, Ranma no estaba atendiendo a los clientes, en su lugar había un hombre mayor, seguramente el dueño del local, con razón se veía tan vacío. Sin Ranma las ganancias bajaban notablemente. Ella se sentó en la mesa en la que lo hacía habitualmente y esperó a ver si es que ese día Cupido llegaba tarde a su turno. Comenzó a leer un libro y se alejó tanto de la realidad que cuando reaccionó un chico ya se había sentado frente suyo.

\- A este helado invito yo.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- Hola Akane.

\- Uh, por fin, creí que nunca me presentarías un chico. Has tardado más de tres días. Y bien ¿de parte de quién es?

\- Mmm de mi parte, te dije que invito yo.

\- No… no entiendo.

\- Mira intenté buscarte el chico perfecto, pero no lo encontré, vinieron muchos que posiblemente encajarían contigo por tus aficiones, pero nunca pude llegar a juntarte con ninguno.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quería… cuando me fijo en las personas me quedo con cuatro o cinco detalles que me dicen como son, con eso tengo suficiente, pero contigo no podía parar, quería saber más y más, y sigo teniendo la sensación de que me queda mucho por descubrir de esta borde marimacho.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces, joder tengo que decirlo todo, te estoy pidiendo una cita.

\- ¿A mi? ¿No estás trabajando? – ella se sonrojó y sonrió apretando los labios.

\- No, he pedido el día libre ¿Aceptas?

\- Ahm, bueno, supongo, tú eres el experto en esto, si crees que yo soy quien más encaja contigo pues… vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la heladería, Ranma se atrevió a cogerle la mano a la chica y ella encantada aceptó. Hablaron de cosas triviales y confirmaron que tenían muchísimas cosas en común, pero lo más importante era que pese a sus características personalidades ambos se entendían de manera perfecta. Pasearon por el parque y fue allí donde terminaron su cita. Akane se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras él la empujaba.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, quizás, debería regresar a la residencia.

\- Sí, yo tengo entreno mañana temprano.

Ella seguía sentada pero Ranma se colocó frente a ella, ambos se miraron y sonrieron tímidos, él no aguantó más y juntando mucho valor la besó en los labios. Fue entonces cuando ambos se percataron de que efectivamente estaban hechos el uno por el otro. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, sus pieles se erizaron y una sorprendente corriente eléctrica recorrió sus estómagos. El beso duró más de lo que ambos hubieron imaginado, pero es que separarse parecía imposible. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, él agarró sus manos y le dijo:

-Tú eres mi media manzana Akane – confesó sonriendo, ella respondió con una sonrisa aún mayor.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

\- Porque Cupido nunca se equivoca.

FIN

….

¡Buenas! Y Feliz San Valentín a los que lo celebréis :) Me ha venido este one-shot esta mañana y he dicho, venga, escríbelo. Espero que os guste. Puede que sea un poco OOO pero es un AU y ya tienen 22 años, así que no me parece un OOO muy descabellado, espero que a vosotros tampoco.

UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER

Fins aviat!


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACIÓN: Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Perdón, regreso sólo para dejar eso claro, se me había olvidado ponerlo en el capítulo y no hay manera de corregirlo.

Aprovecho la ocasión y así respondo vuestros comentarios : ) ¡Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño y romántico one-shot!

 **Valery:** Me encanta que te gustara, ¡gracias por comentar!

 **ivarodsan:** Jaja me asusté al escuchar "que cursi", luego me relajé cuando vi que añadías que te gustaba. Me alegra que te gustara :)

 **Genma:** ¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias por tus palabras, como siempre eres un gran apoyo :) No tenía pensado hacer historia de San Valentín pues yo celebro Sant Jordi en su lugar, pero mira, me animé. A la review de Un apartamento para dos te responderé en el próximo capítulo ;) Así me guardo algo de intriga. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Amigui bonita, ¡gracias! Te escribí por PM pero te agradezco de nuevo tus comentarios que me llenan de alegría jaja, espero que consiguieras un helado. ¡Mil besos!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Carlos! Ya hablamos también por PM jaja, pero te reitero las gracias. Me gusta ver que tenemos cosas en común y que además las encontramos en nuestros fics :) Espero que tarde o temprano un Ranma de estas características te ayude a romper ese corazón de acero que dices tener y te encuentre una Akane :P ¡Un beso enorme!

 **eliza tendo:** Ooohh Eliza muchísimas gracias, me encantó leer que te enamoró la historia. Tod s queremos encontrar nuestra media manzanita jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo pensaste que se juntarían :O Me alegro que te gustara, Un Ranma de 22 años tenía que ser más maduro sí o sí, si no empezaré a pensar que el muchacho tiene serios problemas jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** Me hubiera encantado ver la sonrisa que la historia te creó, por cositas así es por lo que escribo :) Sí era dulce y empalagosa la historia, pero es que estaba dedicado a San Valentín, si no nos da diabetes en este día no sé cuándo lo hará. Un mega abrazo!

 **Anahy Ruz:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegró un montón. No sé si tomarme bien lo de más cursi y rosa jaja, pero lo haré debido a que parece un cumplido jaja. Aix, San Valentín saca nuestro lado más romántico. ¡Un abrazo!

Fins aviat!


End file.
